Ultraman One, Draco and Reuz Hyper Battle: Dance with the Dance Spark
Note:When you see a link in the story, that means the characters will be shown or described on that page with question. Thank you for you cooperation. This is a crossover movie. Ultraman One is property of Zhu Huong Ng Ultraman Draco is property of Eduardloei Ultraman Reuz is property of Apexz Ultraman and other related characters are copyrighted characters of Tsuburya Productions, please support the official release. Note: *When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. *Also, this also mark as a opening to a new era of Ultraman Movie, *This movie take place to an alternate world of Earth, everyone will be diffrent from their original self. Just like the others movie page, and just like Ultraman movie, each of the Ultraman like Ultraman One, Draco and Reuz will have their own Movie Battle. This page will be written by Zhu, Edward-san and Me, but if Edward-san didn't online yet, i, Apexz will help him. *Also, the movie battle is about the past life of someone, in Ultraman One plot, this will tell how One is growing to be an Ultra Warrior from his born to his childhood and become the strongest Ultra, Ultraman Draco tell how the war happen becoming the blood thirsty ultra and how Takato in his past childhood life while Reuz tell when Haruto in 15 years old life become Naomi Honda sidekid on the great Detective Agency, Naomi and telling how Naomi transform into Ultraman Skull. Prologue There lives a villain. He is a Reiyonx. As he comes from an unknown universe, he is Space Petron. A saucer alien and tentacles around his body and made up of robotic material. He hears the Dance Spark had great power, he travels to the universe to claim to power. The Dance Spark had great power and it is sealed tightly in a temple in Planet Guna, a place in an alternative universe. Planet Guna looks like Planet Earth. The Dance Spark also was heard by all the Ultra's by various universe, but the power is too much powerful for them to handle, even for the powerful Ultra one they must kept their guard down. The Dance Spark only can be claim if the user know how to dance while fighting. "Hacchuuummm!" someone sneezing in the cold weather. Today is Christmas, everyone is wearing cold sweater to keep their body warm as the snow is falling down. SACD member still on duty while waiting Captain Toshiwa Kata to receive a Holiday pacage for all members. "I hope i get the holiday pacage with others, i want to sleep in this cold..." said Sakura "Don't worry, we would get it..." said Zena The captain come in, with a happy and smiling face. "Hey, i got good news and bad news..." "What's the good news...?" ask Kato "We have Holiday..!" the captain cheering them up "Yeah" Marina "Yahoo!" Zena "Nice" Sakura "But the bad news is...?" ask Kato Mosa again, after he redeemed from the Darkness,he is still One Darkness host. "Only for three days..." "No!" "Not a again..." "I failed..." The screen showed the title of the show begins "Ultraman One, Draco and Reuz Hyper Battle: Dance With The Dance Spark". Ultraman One: Born Of The New Hero Ultraman One is a great hero in the Land of Light.In this page, One and Zero is going to be to narrator about One's past life. "Father, what are we going to talk today?" "Well, about your life from young to old." After all this, the scene of Zero and his wife,Zeth.Zeth felt a pain in his stomach.It was her child in her body.Zero quickly takes her to the King's Temple.There, she bore a young ultra, with triple slugger, a bracelet.Therefor, Zero decides to call the new born baby, Ultraman One.After some years, One becomes a young child.One met serveral new friends while he was training in the ultra coleussum, he is practicing the ultra beam.At first, One opponent was Ultraman Xena and Giga.They found and they are bound to be special friend.They play together and practices their beams for 100 years. After some time, One and Giga was playing on a nearby in the Land of Light.Suddenly, a black hole appear and began to suck things at high vortex.One uses his baby attacks on the hole but no effect.One was saved by Ultraman Zero but Giga got sucked in by the black hole.One was punished by Zero to go out of the Land Of Light without his parents's approval.There, One decides to be stronger so, Zero put him in his Tector Gear and trained by Astra and Leo and even his father.At certain points,One's protectors absorbed the speed and strength.This helped him to obtain his Speed and Strong from.Zeroth hen freed One from his armor and decided to .... Ultraman Draco: Summer Break Down Previously On Ultraman Draco In Blaze 34……………………………. “OH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Misaki-chan is getting married!!!!????” said Takato panicked after reading an advert about Misaki’s marriage Misaki was forced married by her family. She will marry with Ryoma Kaneshiro, a very wealthy man that owned so many companies around the world and he also a sportman. When Takato and the others rush to Misaki’s place, they encounter Bahamutian, a new strong monster. Even when Takato, Yuusuke and Shuji transforms into Draco Rage Burst, Beast Chimera and Ryugen Kiwi, respectively, wasn’t strong enough to defeat Bahamutian. Takato also couldn’t use Draco Shining Infinity because of his broken love relationship with Misaki. “Hahahahaha…. How weak!!?? I hope you guys will get stronger. The next time we meet, I will surely kill you all, hahahahaha……..” laughed Bahamutian while mocking the trio Ultras and walks off Takato soon goes to Misaki’s house. But much to his surprise, Misaki doesn’t want with Takato anymore. She prefers with Kaneshiro who can give her so many glamorous things for her. After all, Misaki has her own reason why she picks Kaneshiro, instead. “How you can forgot about our romantic moments!!!??? Misaki-chan, how you can forgot about my Christmas present for you, how you can forgot about I already saved you multiple times as Ultraman, how you can forgot about my death!!!!??? Ha?? Ha?? Ha??? Did our romantic moments and love were just a lie!!!?? I thought you love me!!! Answer me, Misaki-chan!!!!” shouts Takato while shaking Misaki and shedding some tears However, Misaki slaps Takato’s cheek as hard as she can, instead. “Stop it, Takato-kun!!! You never care about me!!! You always pick another girl than me!!!! You kissed Mayu and Misuzu, but you never do that on me!!!!! How could you explain that!!??? You always treat me as a secondary girl, if you think that I’m your girlfriend, why you do that!!!??? Making me always jealous, why you always making me jealous!!!? I hate you, hate, hate , hate, hate, hate, you, Takato-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” shouts Misaki while shedding some tears while also slapping Takato’s cheek again Takato soon walks like a soulless zombie through the street. He can’t imagine that he already lost his love. Takato soon cries in a quiet tunnel as hard as he can. Losing hope, Takato tries to commit a suicide by falling through a very high bridge. However, he was stopped by his father. Takato’s father, rather than scolds him, gives advice to Takato, instead. He advises to Takato that he mustn’t easily give up his love, even Takato’s father was having a hard time to get Takato’s mother’s parents’s permission to get married. “Remember, Takato! Never give up your love so easily, even if there is a lot of obstacles in the future,” said Takato’s father Takato then remembers that Misaki also never give up to get her love with Takato. Despite, Takato himself, always outgoing with the other girls. Now, Takato must be the one who will never give up his love now. Regaining a new vow, Takato calls Drago, Yuusuke , and Shuji to chase Misaki’s car. However, the car was crashed a huge truck, making the car becomes upside down now. Moreover, Misaki was in the car and the car will explode in a matter of minutes. However, no one wants to help her, even Kaneshiro, himself. Misaki’s parents also already waiting in the church. Misaki was already lost hope, she can only imagine that she will die and she also doubt Takato will save her, as she already slaps him twice. However, Takato and the others try to make Misaki gets out from the car. Takato claims that he find out that what Misaki already experienced now is similar with his deceased mother. “I won’t let you die like my mother!” said Takato while trying to open the stuck car’s door However, the car soon explodes, but not before Takato opens the door and takes Misaki out. Takato almost die again, protecting Misaki. Takato soon hugs Misaki tightly. “I don’t want to lose you! I don’t want!!! Misaki-chan……. We are a couple….. You are my girlfriend,” whispered Takato softly “Girlfriend?” replied Misaki “I’m your boyfriend….” whispered Takato again “Boyfriend?” replied Misaki “Misaki-chan………….” said Takato “What is it, Takato-kun?” asked Misaki “I love you!” said Takato Miskai soon cries in happiness and they almost make a kiss, if only Kaneshiro doesn’t interrupt them. Kaneshiro states that he sold his soul to Bahamutian to get Misaki’s love and now he must kill Takato to do that. Takato and Kaneshiro soon transforms into Draco Flame Burst and Bahamutian. Despite changing to Rage Burst, Bahamutian still overpowers the Ultra. Bahamutian soon strangkles Draco’s neck and prepares his powerful blade fist, intending to kill Draco. “Takato-kun, DON’T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” shouts Misaki while shedding some tears “I won’t die!!! I will keep alive to accompany Misaki-chan for the rest of my life!!!! Let me show you, my last resort trick!!!” said Takato to Bahamutian Soon, a crystal dragon tackles Bahamutian before circling Draco with a sound…. “Shining Infinity! Roooooooaaaaarrrrr!!!! Bou, Jaba, Byu Dogon!” said the sound before the crystal dragon smashes Draco’s back, assuming Draco Shining Infinity Due to Takato reconciles with Misaki, he can assumes Shining Infinity once again. Now, Bahamutian’s powerful punches don’t effected Draco, due to his strong defense. Bahamutian now becomes overpowered by Draco, instead. Bahamutian soon fires multiple punch blasts to Draco. But, Draco uses Shining Ryuken Shield Mode to absorb those punch blasts. “There are two differences between my love and your love. You attract Misaki-chan with money, while I attract her with using my own heart. Also, I’m not a type of guy who will cowardly run of when my girlfriend is in danger!!!” said Takato while shooting a powerful blast to Bahamutian, weakening the monster greatly Draco soon finishes the monster using Dragon Shining. After that, Misaki states that she searches the man who own the handkerchief that was given to her by a young boy when she was a child. Though, Kaneshiro was lying to her about the handkerchief. And it was revealed that that handkerchief was Takato’s. “So…. So…. So.. Takato-kun…. This is your handkerchief?” asked Misaki “Yes, Misaki-chan,” replied Takato with a smile “Takato-kun, I love you!!!!!!!!!!” said Misaki while hugging Takato again “I also love you too, we are a couple. You are my girlfriend and I’m your boyfriend,” said Takato “Yes, thanks, Takato-kun,” said Misaki They almost make a kiss, if only their friends hadn’t entered the command center. Soon, Takato goes to amusement park with Misaki for date. Shuji also, despite hating Yumi, he goes to a cinema with her. Yuusuke also goes to Mayu’s gave to give her a final respect. Drago also beats up some bandits that will target Akira Suzuki, Drago’s girlfriend in Blaze 33, who Drago must brainwash her. So, that Akira won’t get in, on Utramen and monsters’ crossfire. Ultraman Reuz: The Night Begins Event Of Ultraman Skull The night of the event, the sound of the lyrics of "Nobody's Perfect" from the great detective agency on the house. Inside of the office, a boy wearing blue uniform like a school uniform only it is blue inside he wear white T-shirt and slim short that have the same length until his knee. He was trying to wear the famous 1995 hat style, the Fedora hat style which is white with black stripe around the head. He was looking to the mirror infront him, to test weather he was ready for the hat yet or not. Someone entering the door, took the hat from the boy. He felt weird, when someone he knows who he refers to him as "Boss" come in while take the hat back. "B-bosss...?" ask the boy "Haruto, didn't i tell you not ready yet for the hat....?" he throw the hat and suddenly hang to the wall, it's like magic. "You're just only Half-Boiled "Y-yeah, i know..but sometimes i want to wear that hat to make me like i'm a full man like you..." "Heh, and be like one" he smile toward his sidekid, the one and only young Haruto Shuuya before the series start as Ultraman Reuz. "Boss, you know what the date is right now...?" ask Haruto "Let me guess, it's the celebration of the Japanese Sakura Festival right...?" "Yeah, i tough we could just visit there.." "But you know we are little busy right now, many case happen...and your are my sidekid to solve the problem..." The phone ring, on time the great detective from the Detective Agency, Naomi Honda pick up the phone, a voice from someone calling for help, to solve the case that never been solve years ago. "Haruto, we have a case..." "Ikuze, Boss" Honda take his precious Fedora hat and went to his car, the old style Proton Saga car that he buy on Malaysia. "Vromm vroommm" the sound of the car "Boss, why i'm still the Half-Boiled...?" ask Haruto "Because i haven't acknowledge you yet..." replied Honda "It's fine by me, i don't even know what it mean..." "Hidding the coldness and kidness from the man's eyes is this guy's job..." "Don't wear the hat until i allowed to.." "Don't like it, get out..." "I get it...I get it!" replied back Haruto They made their way to a buildings, a hotel set up for those who are rich and billionaire man and woman. Naomi Honda and Haruto Shuuya enter the hotel, a woman wearing chinesse dress greet them, and tell how the case is going to be. "I want you guys search for my dad, the word phrase letter "Dark Ketaros"..." "Dark Ketaros...?" "Who's Ketaros...?" ask Haruto "A dark being, who's kidnapping my father when i was a little girl, his name is Tojo Soubaka..." "This case is much tougher than the other's...is this also include the existence of Dark Spark and Dark Dummy Spark...?" ask Honda "I cannot sure but i did found this doll...tough this is the only hope to help you on the battle..." Just about Naomi Honda want to take's the doll, the buildings was shaking, something destroy the building's, the people ran to the exit door while Haruto and Naomi enter the stairs since the exit door alrady been destroy, they enter the upper floor, Dark Being appeared infront of them, with a red eyes like Dark Lugeil one, red orbs all over his body part and Dark Spark hold on his right hand. "Dark...Ketaros" said Dark Ketaros (The main villain Of Ultraman Reuz Series) "Dad...!" "Haruto, listen to me, you must bring Miss Fumine to the exit now..." odered Naomi Honda "What do you want to do...?" "I will battle this creature once and far all..." "Don't do anything beyond to what i said..." "I understand..." Haruto brought Miss Fumine to the exist down floor, Naomi Honda holding a strange item, a silver one..." "Impossible...! The Skull transformation item...why do you have those...!!?" ask Dark Ketaros Naomi Honda rise up the item, it's glow light with sparkles everywhere. An Ultra rise from the blue light and punch Dark Ketaros on the face. He felt down far from the silver, red and black Ultra with a scar on his right top of his right eye. "Ultraman Skull" said Naomi Honda "Now, Count Up Your Sins" "Arghhh!!" Skull delivered a intense punch next to a boxing techniques punching his chest many times until he jump and perform a knee strike. Dark Ketaros swing his hand to strike Skull, he block it and perform a head butt technique. Haruto saw the action, he can't belive his boss was Ultraman. "Boss is...Ultraman" said Haruto "Miss Fumine..i..." Miss Fumine disappeared. "I got to save the other people and get to boss right now..." but he suddenly remember his boss word. "Don't do anything beyond to what i said..." said Naomi Honda on the flashback Dark Ketaros kick Skull on the hips, he grab Ultraman Skull and throw him next to the buildings. Haruto appeared on the upper floor trying to backup Skull. "Curse you Alien..hiarghh!" he throw rocks toward Dark Ketaros causing him to be angry. The police arrive giving some help to the ultraman, but their guns are useless. "Haruto! No!" Dark Ketaros about to slash Haruto apart, he didn't know what to do right now. Skull suddenly block the attack, sacrifise himself to his sidekid the slash hit his back body. "Boss...!!!" Ultraman Skull disappeared into light particles. Dark Ketaros again use the spark to created a strong portal sucking him to somewhere. Naomi Honda appeared lifeless, with Haruto didn't do anything wrong. He know he want just to protect his boss. "Boss..." Haruto start to cry "Haruto, i have no more hope's now..." "What i suppose to do..." "Live to bring everyone hope and never turn to despair..." "But i'm still a half-boiled and not a full man yet..." "Then become one..." Honda slowly took his precious Fedora hat from his head, he gave and place the head on Haruto head. He's suddenly close his eye and lie down on the floor. "Boss...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haruto cry out his boss name. Insert Song, Cyclone Effect (Acoustic Version) Police arrive giving a medical treatment but there's nonthing they can do, Naomi Honda has died as a Hero. "It's up to me, to bring everyone hope's back..." Up in the far away galaxy, an Ultra with Red, Silver and crystal of light attachement saw eveything, he also can't do anything, his mentor died, and he was too late to battle Dark Ketaros, his fate to battle with the dark being still didn't over. Haruto front hand glows a strange mark, the Mark Of Destiny. "Boss, i will continure this case and never loosing Hope again...weather you hear me or not..." said Haruto watching the night sky. Ultraman Reuz: Real Story Begins After sometime, time pass and keep moving, Haruto awake from his sleep after been slap away by Mai. Haruto blink his eye, he saw on the couch where his boss always sit when work. "Err, where's boss...?" ask Haruto "Boss...?" ask Mai "Ur, it's just a dream again..." "You always sleep late...and awoke late, what did you do...?" ask Mai again "I don't know, i always have a strange dreams all over and over..." "Haruto.." said the voice "Taro-san!" "It's quite a journey with your grandfather, i well say Mount Kinabalu in Malaysia is high..." said Taro "Yeah, next time, how about the Mount Everest...?" "Next time" Dance Station Category:Eduardloei Category:Apexz Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultra Movies Category:Fan Crossovers